The present invention relates to quinoxalinedione compounds useful for the control of coccidiosis in animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,378 discloses quinoxalinedione compounds useful as hypnotic agents. In particular, 7-chloro-5-nitro-2(1H),3(4H)-quinoxalinedione; 5-nitro-7-trifluoromethyl-2(1H),3(4H)-quinoxalinedione; and 5-nitro-2(1H)-quinoxalinedione are disclosed.
Heretofore, the present quinoxalinedione compounds have not been disclosed as being effective for the control of coccidiosis.